


Не одиночество в сети

by bazarova



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Internet, Missing Scene, Skype, Tears
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Они начали общаться совершенно случайно: Джебом, уставший после занятий, вместо кнопки отмены ткнул “Добавить в список контактов”. И тут же оказался атакован армией улыбающихся смайлов.





	Не одиночество в сети

**Author's Note:**

> Читать под "Verse 2" JJ-Project.

   Джебом зачесал влажную после душа челку назад, прищурился от яркого света экрана ноутбука и запустил ярлык Skype. Часы на полке скорбно пропищали 3:00. До начала утренней практики стажеров первого года оставалось не так много времени, но Джебом не мог уснуть.

   На верхнем ярусе кровати, свесив могучую руку вниз, шумно храпел простуженный Хёну, изводя Джебома третью ночь подряд. Джинен на соседней кровати спал прямо поверх одеяла и не думал просыпаться. Вот же счастливчик.

   Ежемесячная проверка через два дня, а они всё не могли адекватно соединить хореографию с вокалом. Совсем недавно у него начал ломаться голос, и Джебом никак не мог с ним сладить. На самой высокой ноте голос срывался, и он портил всё выступление. Никто его не винил, но это выводило из себя и выжимало все силы, заставляя репетировать раз за разом.

   А еще было ужасно стыдно перед ребятами, а особенно перед Джиненом. Джебом искренне верил, что первое место на прослушивании смог получить только благодаря таланту Джинена и его навыкам — в одиночку он никогда бы не прошел. А сейчас всё портит. Он всё чаще задумывался о том, чтобы всё бросить и вернуться домой в Коян, где всегда всё было просто и понятно.

   Хёну сверху всхрапнул особо громко, и Джебом, забывшись, раздраженно пнул дно верхней кровати.

   Наверху завозились, рука сбоку исчезла, а вместо неё свесилась растрепанная макушка.

   — Ты обалдел, Джебом? — прохрипел Хёну, — Чего не спишь? Три часа утра... — он издал стон умирающего слона и бухнулся обратно на матрас. Тот отозвался противным скрипом старых пружин.

   — Я бы и рад, — огрызнулся Джебом, а потом тихо пробурчал, — Извини, хён.

   Вечно он так.

   На старом ноутбуке, наконец, прогрузился Skype, и комнату наполнил сигнал о новом входящем сообщении.

   Джебом втянул голову в плечи и оглянулся — все крепко спали. Только Хёну снова трагично вздохнул и, кажется, перевернулся на другой бок.

   Отключив звук, Джебом открыл мигающее окошко.

 

   J-Flawless снова на связи.

 

   Они начали общаться совершенно случайно: Джебом, уставший после занятий, вместо кнопки отмены ткнул “Добавить в список контактов”. И тут же оказался атакован армией улыбающихся смайлов.

   Пользователь J-Flawless с иконкой короны на месте аватарки оказался болтливым китайцем, решившим начать учить корейский для осуществления своей большой мечты. Из того, что смог понять Джебом в сообщении на английском, получалось, что его собеседник не так давно получил приглашение от менеджера какого-то корейского агентства на ближайшее прослушивание и теперь очень хочет показать всем какой он Безупречный и Талантливый.

   Он тогда вспомнил, как его самого выцепили в туалете во время перерыва на соревнованиях по брейку. Джебом вмиг остолбенел, а когда отмер, то всё, что напоминало о встрече — стильно оформленная визитка, зажатая во влажных пальцах.

 

   Они с хёнами в тот день продули танцевальной группе из Пусана, но, в итоге, Джебом все равно выиграл.

 

   C J-Flawless они не созванивались в Skype, не обменивались фото, даже не знали имен друг друга вне всемирной паутины. Потому что “Вдруг я скажу что-то компрометирующее, а потом, когда меня будет знать весь мир, ты это опубликуешь и испортишь мне карьеру?”. Джебом и сам в сети использовал безликое имя из-за этого.

   Хотя он сомневался, что кто-то в здравом уме сможет понять их переписку: они общались на смеси корейского, английского и китайского, на который его собеседник переходил в пылу обсуждения особо животрепещущей темы.

   В тот вечер, поддавшись внезапному порыву, Джебом решил помочь мальчишке, а заодно и самому подучить английский.

   И, в первые же полчаса их знакомства, Джебом, примерив на себя роль наставника, научил J-Flawless, как правильно пишется “Хён” и “Сонсенним” хангылем.

 

   [03:06] J-Flawless: Хён, не спишь? Я сегодня сказал отцу, что собираюсь на прослушивание. Точнее, он не вовремя зашел в комнату, когда я учил танец для выступления, и, ну... Жуть что было, кек. Если кратко: он очень против. Хочет, чтобы я, цитирую, выбросил всю эту дурь из головы и начал нормально учиться. А я что? Я ужасно хочу попробовать. Всё детство мечтал о том, что стану крутым и всемирно известным! Я даже на радио звонил ночью и спрашивал, не нужен ли им ди-джей на эфир, представляешь? Кучу денег слил на звонки. Сейчас смешно вспоминать, конечно, а тогда мне ужасно влетало.

   [03:10] B-boy King: Ты не думал, что он прав? Окончи школу, поступи в университет, найди классную девчонку и стань достойным сыном своих родителей. Быть айдолом не так круто и просто как тебе кажется. Даже если ты пройдешь прослушивание, это не гарантирует тебе дебют. Хочешь лет пять проторчать в зале для тренировок просто так? Тем более, ты иностранец, это многое усложнит.

 

   Эту тему они “жевали” по кругу едва ли не каждую неделю. Родители Джея были настолько против его звездного будущего в роли артиста, что просто не давали ему свободного времени для всяких глупостей.

   [03:12] J-Flawless: Но если я не попробую, то всю жизнь буду жалеть! Буду сидеть в этом чертовом Стэнфорде и думать, что в этот самый момент мог бы стоять на сцене под светом софитов и слушать, как толпа фанатов кричит моё имя… Разве это не круто?!

   [03:13] B-boy King: Ну-ну, полегче на поворотах, Джей. Стэнфорд? Ты не слишком ли фантазируешь?

   [03:14] J-Flawless: Ничего не фантазирую! Всё реально. Если честно, то…

 

   О, начинается.

   Джебом расплылся в улыбке и тут же широко зевнул, щелкнув челюстью. J-Flawless имел свойство долго мяться, намекая на Огромную Страшную Тайну, а потом вываливать всё как на духу, забывая о конспирации. Все большие откровения начинались с его любимой фразы — “Если честно”. Джебом понятия не имел, чему из этого можно верить, потому что каждая следующая тайна выглядела фантастичнее предыдущей.

   Буквально пару недель назад тот проболтался, что состоит в юношеской сборной Гонконга по фехтованию и готовится к Олимпийским играм. Джебом ни на грамм ему не поверил, но ради интереса загуглил состав команды и попытался прикинуть, кто из детей на найденном снимке мог бы быть замеченным менеджером по поиску талантов. Все ребята на фото с серьезными лицами держали медали на пестрых лентах. Все, кроме парня в центре. Он был ниже всех примерно на пол головы, в его руках был зажат блестящий кубок, а на лице сияла широкая счастливая улыбка.

   …мне предложили стипендию на обучение в Стэнфорде.

 

   Глаза Джебома удивленно округлились, и он даже приподнялся с подушки.

   [03:16] B-boy King: Серьезно? И хочешь отказаться? Джей, ты дурак? Хочешь упустить реальную возможность ради глупой мечты?! Что, если ты даже прослушивание не пройдешь, а уже откажешься? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько человек приходит на каждое? Сотни! И только единицам улыбается удача. А тут стипендия, Стэнфорд…

   [03:18] J-Flawless: Не будь занудой. И это не глупая мечта. Я абсолютно серьезен и в себе уверен, у меня всё получится!

 

   Джебом фыркнул и закатил глаза. Ну конечно. Чего-чего, а самоуверенности Джею не занимать.

 

   [03:19] J-Flawless: Хм, а ты подозрительно много знаешь о системе. Что, тебя обломали, да? Оооо, великий B-boy King остался за бортом и получил психологическую травму на всю жизнь, кекекеке, неудачник. Скажи, ты же проходил его, да? Ну-ну-ну? Как это было? Есть видео с выступления, ты же танцевал? Покажи-покажи-покажи.

 

   Джебом начал зло стучать по клавишам, намереваясь послать заносчивого засранца куда подальше, откинулся на спинку кровати и пребольно стукнулся затылком о перекладину.

   — Ащщ, вот же... — он потянулся поправить съехавшую подушку и зацепил локтем бокал на тумбочке. Бокал опрокинулся и звонко покатился, звякая в темноте забытой ложкой.

   Сверху снова заскрипел матрас, и в лицо Джебома прицельно прилетела чужая подушка.

   — Воу-воу, ладно, я понял, — Джебом удалил набранный текст, быстро написал “Я спать” и захлопнул крышку ноутбука, пока сверху не прилетело что-то потяжелее.

   Заворачиваясь в простыню и подминая под щеку подушку Хёну, Джебом думал в темноте о том, что в жизни бы не променял перспективу учиться в Стэнфорде на возможность быть айдолом.

   Вот же идиот этот Джей.

 

***

 

   — Так, Джебом, давай еще раз. Начни с середины диапазона и постепенно бери выше.

   Преподаватель вокала выглядела такой же измученной, как и Джебом последние 40 минут. Во время последней проверки он едва не сорвал голос, и учителя, качая головами, настоятельно рекомендовали брать больше уроков пения, потому что “Такой интересный голос нужно развивать”. Скрепя сердцем, он взял два дополнительных часа в неделю и теперь смиренно отбывал их вместо того, чтобы готовиться к тесту по английскому.

   — Ты же неправильно дышишь! Что за ребенок... — Хёрин-сонсенним поднялась со стула, подошла к Джебому со спины и положила ему ладонь чуть выше живота и похлопала, — воздух должен идти вот отсюда. Дыши диафрагмой, Джебом. Сначала поднимается живот, а потом грудная клетка. Вот, да, так правильно, а теперь давай по очереди: нота низкая, нота высокая, потом ниже и еще выше. Не нужно запрокидывать голову, пой, глядя перед собой, никому не интересно знать, что у тебя в носу...

 

   Он смотрел в стену стеклянными глазами и пытался найти вескую причину для того, чтобы не сбежать отсюда. Горло не выдерживало полтора часа издевательств, и Джебому к концу каждого урока казалось, что он наелся стекла.

   Он не чувствовал себя на своем месте ни минуты.

 

   Интересно, а как у Джея с вокалом?

 

   — Джебом, ты слышишь меня? Не напрягай горло, — она покачала головой, — не удивительно, что ты едва не сорвал голос на прошлой неделе. Работай животом, ну же, набирай больше воздуха и извлекай звук…

   Она говорила что-то еще, но Джебом, не слышал её. Он механически дышал и повторял одну и ту же строчку так, как привык это делать всегда, следя глазами за стрелкой метронома на столе перед ним.

   За окном лил дождь, и капли барабанили по карнизу, мешая сосредоточиться на мелодии, которую по кругу наигрывала преподаватель на синтезаторе.

   Джебому очень хотелось сейчас выйти отсюда, несмотря на непогоду.

   — Давай закончим на сегодня, — Хёрин-сонсенним сняла очки и бросила их на стол, откинувшись в кресле. Выглядела она уже не только уставшей, но и порядком раздраженной.

   — Что?.. О, но у нас же еще 20 минут до конца, — Джебом сверился с часами над входом.

   — Это бесполезно. Ты совсем не стараешься. Я не знаю что происходит, и о чем ты думаешь, Джебом, но тебе нужно прекратить валять дурака и, наконец, начать заниматься, — она скрестила руки на груди и продолжила, — если ты хочешь когда-нибудь дебютировать, ты должен быть жадным. Должен хвататься за любую возможность, пробовать новое, стараться, в конце концов. Мне не нужно делать одолжение. Находясь тут, ты работаешь в первую очередь для себя, — она смотрела прямо на него, и Джебом чувствовал, как краснеют кончики ушей от иррационального чувства стыда, — ты взял дополнительные уроки, но по факту — ты отсутствуешь на них. Я не понимаю, чего ты всем этим добиваешься, но хочу сказать тебе, что...

   Он стоял, опустив глаза в пол, и чувствовал, как внутри него поднимается волна неконтролируемой злости. На столе раздражающе щелкал метроном. Учитель продолжала его отчитывать.

   — Зачем я вообще этим занимаюсь… — Джебом тихо пробормотал носкам своих старых стоптанных кроссовок, и, всё же, сорвался на крик, — Почему я должен петь?! Не хочу всего этого!

   Схватив сумку со стула, он пулей вылетел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.

 

***

 

   Он несся по улице, сквозь поток спешащих людей. Гнев потух сразу же, как только он выбежал из студии под дождь. Пелена злости спала с глаз, и Джебом понял, что натворил. Теперь, в лучшем случае, ему придется искать нового преподавателя по вокалу. В худшем — Хёрин-сонсенним напишет письмо куда нужно, и он просто вылетит из агентства из-за своего темперамента.

   Что скажут родители? Они были так горды им, когда он сказал, что получил первое место.

   Ну и пусть! Пусть! Всё, что он хотел, ради чего вообще потащился на это прослушивание — танцевать. Он мечтал стать известным танцором и, возможно, открыть свою школу брейк-данса со временем. Но мечты столкнулись с жестокой реальностью: чтобы стать хоть кем-то, оказалось мало просто хорошо танцевать. Не умея ничего, кроме того, чему его научили хёны на улице, он столкнулся с множеством проблем. В компании были чудовищные требования к своим стажерам. Последний год он провел в классах по вокалу и рэпа суммарно больше часов, чем в танцзале, проливая там злые слезы.

   Он и представить себе не мог, что будет настолько тяжело. Что он такой слабый и неумелый желторотый птенец.

   Поэтому каждый раз, когда Джей начинал заливать о том, как он придет и всех поразит своим талантом, Джебом старался уберечь его от ошибки, которую сам совершил, поддавшись дурацкому тщеславному порыву.

   На него кто-то налетел и, коротко извинившись, побежал дальше. Джебом очнулся и понял, что стоит посреди коридора в переходе станции Чонбальсан. Ноги сами привели его туда, где он чувствовал себя свободным и счастливым. Тут он начал свой путь би-боя много лет назад. Джебому казалось, что это было в прошлой жизни.

   Обычно они танцевали тут с хёнами из команды Кояна, в которую его приняли, когда он был совсем мальчишкой. Они приносили динамики и устраивали шуточные состязания у всех на виду, собирая толпу зевак. Джебом был самым младшим: хёны шутливо звали B-Boy King и прочили большое будущее. Это было ужасно смущающе, и он каждый раз налетал с кулаками на “обидчиков”, но они только весело и громко хохотали, сгребая в охапку и щипая его за пухлые щеки.

   Когда он получил приглашение на прослушивание, то и не думал туда идти, но хёны буквально заставили его попытаться, вопя в один голос, что нельзя упускать такую возможность. Они помогли ему с хореографией и записью, подогнали классные кроссовки, а ребята, которые сами пробовали пройти в разные агентства, засыпали его советами.

   Вечер перед днем X они провели все вместе в небольшом кафе, где его угощали курочкой на удачу, а потом они пришли сюда, на станцию метро, и танцевали почти до самого закрытия. Это было счастливое время.

   Джебом сидел прямо на полу в переходе и улыбался, запрокинув голову. Глаза жгло огнем.

   Его родители, друзья — все они так верили в него, а он просто неудачник.

   И дурак.

 

***

 

   Он приехал в общежитие ближе к полуночи. Несмотря на поздний час, мало кто спал: в ванной шумела вода, и кто-то в процессе репетировал, оглашая квартиру истошными воплями, на кухне гремели крышкой единственной кастрюли, а в гостиной ребята учили танец для следующей проверки. Хёну с видом профессионала руководил практикой и поправлял особо безнадежных. На прослушивании два года назад его прозвали “вторым Рейном”, и он пытался поддерживать крутой образ всеми силами. Ребята помладше смотрели на него щенячьими глазами, а те, кто постарше — как на выпендрежника.

   Джебом стащил промокшие кроссовки и пошел прямо на кухню: всё, что он сегодня съел помимо завтрака — три пачки дешевых крекеров по акции 1=3, купленные им в метро на последнюю тысячу в кармане.

   За столом, в окружении тетрадей, книг и словарей, сидел Джинен, укутанный в розовый плед своей старшей сестры. Он привез его из последней поездки домой и теперь грелся им холодными вечерами. Спокойный и сосредоточенный, он штудировал страницу за страницей учебник английского, цепляя горячий рамён палочками прямо из упаковки.

   Джебом начал хлопать дверцами шкафчиков, пытаясь найти что-то посущественнее пачки печенья.

   — В крайнем слева лежит последняя пачка лапши, — Джинен поднял на него взгляд,       — Отодвинь коробку с хлопьями.

   — Кто это у нас такой жадный? — спросил Джебом, вставая на цыпочки и вытягивая спрятанную упаковку.

   — Хёну-хён. Бери быстрее, пока наш мини-Рейн не хватился, — он хитро улыбнулся и вокруг его глаз образовались лучики-морщинки.

   Эти двое — Том и Джерри их общежития, за тихой войной которых наблюдала добрая половина стажеров агентства.

   Джебом перекатывался с пятки на носок босыми ступнями на ледяном полу и нетерпеливо ждал, пока в чайнике закипит вода.

   — Я был сегодня на вокале, — Джебом замер, — не знаю в чем дело, но учитель просила тебе передать, что не злится и ждет тебя, упрямого дурака, на следующей неделе как обычно. Да, вот прямо так и сказала.

   Джинен кинул ему в спину скомканную бумажку:

   — Ты что опять натворил, хён?

   Джебом повернулся к нему, шумно выдохнув, и почти уже решился выложить всё как на духу, но в последний момент передумал:

   — Нормально всё. Не бери в голову, — он залил лапшу кипятком, зажал под мышкой палочки и, шлепая по кафелю, ушел есть в спальню, пока Джинен не просверлил в нем дыру своим “я же вижу, что всё не нормально” взглядом.

   В комнате было тихо: только с верхней кровати в углу раздавалось мерное сопение Марка. Он приехал из Лос-Анджелеса четыре месяца назад вскоре после прослушивания. Тихий застенчивый сильно загорелый хён появился в их комнате с тяжелой сумкой наперевес сразу после того, как Минхёк побросал свои вещи в пестрый чемодан и ушел, громко хлопнув дверью.

   Это не было редкостью: кто-то уходил практически каждый месяц, не выдержав нагрузок или отчаявшись дебютировать. А на его место приезжал новый мечтатель.

   Джебом поставил дымящуюся чашку с рамёном на тумбочку, и вытащил ноутбук из-под подушки. Запуская Skype, он заранее представил поток сообщений от J-Flawless за неделю оффлайна: они писали друг другу в любое время дня и ночи, независимо от того, был ли собеседник в сети.

   Одно за другим на экране стали появляться оповещения о новом входящем сообщении. Джебом держал в руках палочки и проматывал бесконечную ленту текста: в самых старых сообщениях Джей спрашивал, не обидел ли его, потом долго извинялся на ломаном корейском, а в сообщениях, которые пришли вчера вечером, были уже откровенные угрозы. Джей писал, что если он не ответит ему, тот соберет чемодан, прилетит ближайшим рейсом в Корею и найдет его по аватарке. Дальше шла бесконечная армия рыдающих смайликов, и Джебом, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся, роняя лапшу прямо на покрывало.

 

   J-Flawless был не в сети. Джебом сначала расстроился, а потом подумал, что так даже лучше.

 

   [00:14] B-boy King: Я не обиделся, а был занят. От твоих сообщений у меня ноут завис!

 

   Джебом смотрел на мигающий курсор и задумчиво жевал. Он ощущал дикую потребность выговориться, рассказать кому-то о том, что с ним происходит. Можно было бы поговорить с Джинёном, но не хотелось его обременять. Вдохнув пару раз глубоко, он решился.

 

   [00:15] B-boy King: Джей, я… знаешь, у меня была тяжелая неделя и вообще… Я запутался. И чувствую себя настоящим дураком.

 

   Руки застыли над клавиатурой в нерешительности. Джебом испытывал столько всего сразу, что даже не мог выразить это текстом. В итоге он отложил ноутбук и решил для начала доесть свой поздний ужин, пока тот совсем не остыл. За окном снова барабанил дождь, грозя смыть Сеул этой ночью. Внизу проезжали-проплывали машины: они высвечивали неоновым светом фар на стенах комнаты разноцветные плакаты, стикеры с напоминаниями, фото близких и графики очередных просмотров. Каждый стажер старался создать уют на своем квадратном метре как мог.

   Прикончив рамён, Джебом начал набирать свое сообщение-исповедь, тщательно подбирая слова.

 

   [00:29] B-boy King: Я не знаю куда идти. Каждый день задаю себе вопрос: правильный ли путь выбрал? Вообще ни в чем не уверен. То, чем я сейчас занимаюсь…То, чем вынужден заниматься, абсолютно не приносит мне удовлетворения и уверенности. Я думал, что всё будет иначе, грезил о другом. А мои родители… Они так гордятся мной сейчас, думают, что их сын знает что делает, знает чего хочет и тяжело трудится для достижения своей цели. Они верили в меня в начале, и верят до сих пор. Если я всё брошу сейчас, то получается, что все усилия были зря, что я просто обесценю их веру? И время будет потрачено впустую.

   Кажется, будто всё разваливается на части. И мне, Джей... мне так тяжело. И стыдно за свою слабость, за свою глупость. У меня ничего не выходит. Я просто неудачник, ты прав. Ты пошутил тогда, я понял, и не обижаюсь.

   Но ты во многом прав.

 

   Джебом почувствовал, что еще немного, и снова глупо расплачется от жалости к себе. Он старался глубоко дышать, считать до ста, но всё равно едва сдерживал постыдные всхлипы, надеясь, что Марк крепко спит и не слышит.

 

   [00:29] B-boy King: Вся эта жизнь вокруг, будто не реальная. А та, настоящая, она где-то там за следующим поворотом. Она так далеко и до невыносимости близко одновременно.

   [00:32] B-boy King: Кажется, что нужно еще немного постараться, немного пройти вперед, и вот оно, заветное Эльдорадо. Но на деле с каждым моим шагом мечта всё дальше, всё недостижимей. С каждым новым поворотом возникают препятствия, которые я просто не в силах преодолеть, как бы ни старался. И, знаешь, теперь мне кажется, что с тех пор, как я ступил на этот путь, на самом деле стал дальше от своей первоначальной цели. Всё так навалилось… И не знаю, как с этим справиться. Может, и правда стоит всё это бросить? Я тебе каждый раз говорю не грезить, а двигаться в проверенном направлении, но сам иду не по твердой плодородной земле, а по зыбким пескам. Это тяжело, и так больно... Хотел бы я знать сегодня, что будет завтра, если поверну еще раз. Мне страшно от каждого принятого решения, на сердце так неспокойно.

 

   Он уже мало что видел из-за слёз, застилающих глаза, но никак не мог перестать писать. Строчки появлялись одна за другой, Джебом отправлял сообщения, не заботясь об ошибках и о том, сможет ли Джей понять хоть что-то из написанного.

 

   [00:40] B-boy King: И, Джей, мне так одиноко. Невыносимо. Да, фактически, я не один, рядом со мной кто-то всегда есть: надежные старшие и младшие, нуждающиеся в моей помощи, но… но мне не с кем поговорить, рассказать о том, что у меня внутри, что чувствую.

 

   Джебом задыхался и захлебывался беззвучными рыданиями. Он спрятал лицо в подушку, пытаясь заглушить всхлипы, и всё никак не мог остановиться. Краем уха он услышал, как кто-то зашел в комнату и тут же вышел. Было ли это проявлением чьей-то тактичности или волей случая — неизвестно, но Джебом был благодарен за возможность провести пару минут в почти одиночестве.

 

   Когда он, наконец, успокоился и уже решил удалить всё, что написал, поддавшись слабости, оказалось, что уже поздно.

 

   J-Flawless набирал сообщение.

 

   [00:59] J-Flawless: Ох. Вау. Я… Оу. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт. Я и подумать не мог, что... Сейчас, подожди, не отключайся только, слышишь, пожалуйста, не отключайся.

 

   Под последней строчкой бесконечно горело “Собеседник набирает сообщение”. Джебом чувствовал себя последним идиотом и боролся с желанием выключить Skype и никогда в жизни его больше не запускать.

 

   [01:15] J-Flawless: Я не знаю, что ты сделал со своей жизнью, но чувствую — тебе очень больно, и очень хочу тебе помочь. Я всегда считал тебя таким надежным, таким сильным. Господи, теперь чувствую себя просто слепым придурком! Фух… То, что ты так не уверен в завтрашнем дне, то, что ты боишься — это нормально, хён! Всем страшно. Ты сможешь справиться с этим. Ты сказал, что грезил об этом, но всё оказалось не так? Продолжай бороться за мечту, не сдавайся, слышишь? Все сложности, которые возникают на твоем пути, в конечном итоге сделают тебя только сильнее. Вспомни момент, как ты встал на перекрестке жизни, вспомни, о чем ты думал, что представлял, перед тем как свернуть на выбранную тобой дорогу. Вспомни, к чему ты хотел прийти в итоге. Пойми, любой путь тернист и витиеват. Вторая дорога, на которую ты не стал сворачивать, тоже могла быть непростой, ведь так?

   В жизни дано бесконечное количество возможностей, друг, цепляйся за каждую, пробуй новое каждый день! Ничего не будет зря. Да, всегда есть риск неудачи. Всё в этом мире 50\50. Но что, если ты сдашься, не дойдя каких-то два шага? Представляешь? Всего каких-то два чертовых шага. Ты живешь лишь раз, друг. Добьешься ты успеха или нет — сейчас важно стараться изо всех сил!

   [01:20] J-Flawless: Я кое-что спрошу у тебя, только не злись. Извини, если я тебя обижу этим, я же не знаю всего, но...Ты точно делаешь ВСЁ? Выкладываешься на полную, идя к своей цели? Даже если ты на верной дороге, но просто сидишь на ней, тебя все равно кто-то обгонит*, правильно?

   А насчет правильности выбора… Пока ты не дойдешь до конца, ты не узнаешь, верно поступил или нет. Да, заглянуть в будущее невозможно, но сделай сегодня всё, чтобы твоё завтра было таким, каким бы ты хотел его видеть.

   И помни, ты не один! Поговори с родителями, уж они-то точно тебя поймут и не осудят. И обязательно помогут, дадут совет. У нас, детей, нет никого ближе и роднее семьи.

   В конце концов, у тебя есть Я! Ты мне всё-всё можешь рассказать, я всегда тут, всегда тебя выслушаю, ну, то есть, вычитаю… ой, ну, ты меня понял! Выше нос, друг. Хотел бы я оказаться рядом с тобой сейчас и просто крепко обнять.

 

   Джебом читал строчку за строчкой, продираясь через ворох английских незнакомых оборотов, и кусал губы. Джей был непривычно серьезен: никаких смайликов, шуток, обычных подколов. Весь текст — слова уверенного в своих действиях и желаниях человека.

   Всё было так… верно. Так просто. Так невозможно сложно на практике.

 

   “Ты точно делаешь ВСЁ? Выкладываешься на полную, идя к своей цели?”

 

   Он раз за разом цеплялся глазами за этот вопрос и отказывался принимать факт, что сопротивляется всему, что выталкивает его из зоны комфорта. Он… он словно делает одолжение? Кажется, так сказала Хёрин-сонсенним. Сотни ребят разбиваются каждый день в лепешку, лишь бы оказаться на его месте. А он, кому просто повезло оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время, корчит недовольную мину. Господи, да ему самому за себя стыдно!

   Почему он забыл о своем правиле “Всё, что бы ни делал, делай хорошо”? Уроки рэпа, вокала… Он действительно на них не старается, потому что считает, что это… трата его времени? Все они правы — и Джей, и учитель. Он не только ни на что не годный, но еще и ленивый зарвавшийся мальчишка, занявший чье-то место. Он должен стать лучше. Он должен хотя бы попытаться стать лучше.

   Сердце колотилось как бешеное, кровь шумела в ушах, Джебому хотелось вскочить с кровати и бежать. Хотелось взлететь.

   Он всё изменит. Но сначала, он постарается изменить себя.

 

   [01:40] J-Flawless: Эй, ты там живой? Ответь мне!

   [01:45] B-boy King: Спасибо.

   [01:45] B-boy King: Кажется, ты только что вправил мне мозги на место. Извини за это всё. Ащщ, мне так стыдно.

   [01:46] J-Flawless: Всё нормально. Тебе не должно быть стыдно передо мной. Мы же друзья. Ведь друзья, да?

   [01:48] B-boy King: Я твой хён и учитель, не зарывайся!

   [01:49] B-boy King: Шучу-шучу. Я пойду спать, завтра, то есть уже сегодня, нужно много сделать.

   [01:50] J-Flawless: Эй, ответь! Ведь друзья?

 

   Джебом улыбнулся и выключил ноутбук.

   Он уже почти улегся, как дверь в комнату открылась, и на пороге показался Хёну. Свет из коридора подсвечивал мощную фигуру со спины. Джебом не мог видеть его лица из-за темноты, но поза у него была совсем не дружелюбная.

   — Джебом! Ты съел мой рамён!

   Марк резко вскочил на кровати, едва не свалившись с верхнего яруса. Выдав для начала что-то непечатное по-английски, он, наконец, тихо произнес, неловко приглаживая ёжик волос на голове:

   — Утро?

   Глядя на него, Джебом едва сдержал смех, а потом сказал Хёну:

   — Хён, позанимаешься со мной вокалом? А я тебе куплю лапши. И курочку.

 

***

 

   Джебом стоял перед Хёрин-сонсенним в глубоком поклоне. Отросшая челка неприятно лезла в глаза и закрывала обзор, не давая взглянуть на лицо преподавателя.

   — Учитель, простите мне мою дерзость. Я хотел бы попробовать еще раз, — и добавил немного жалко — если можно. Пожалуйста.

   — Джебома… — голос преподавателя звучал растерянно, — для начала, прими, эм, вертикальное положение. Пожалуйста.

   Джебом невнятно промычал и отрицательно помотал головой:

   — Пока не простите меня, я не поднимусь.

   — Им Джебом, ты опять упрямишься! — она поднялась с кресла и подошла к нему совсем близко, чтобы положить руки ему на плечи. И произнесла мягче:

   — Поднимись, я не сержусь. Правда.

   Он неуверенно отнял взгляд от пола и, всё же, распрямился, боясь смотреть Хёрим-сонсенним в глаза.

   Она стояла перед ним: сильно ниже него, маленькая хрупкая женщина, которая одним своим словом могла резко изменить его жизнь в этих стенах. Приободряюще сжав его плечо, она, наконец, произнесла:

   — Наш конфликт… Он останется в этих стенах, я тебе это гарантирую. И, да, мы попробуем еще раз. Но обещай мне, что ты будешь стараться и выкладываться на все сто процентов. Обещаешь?

   Джебом торопливо кивнул, а учитель продолжила:

   — Ты же так талантлив, Джебом, почему ты сам в это не веришь? Просто тебе нужно еще очень многому научиться.

   Неделю назад я видела тебя там, на станции. Ты был таким растерянным, таким опустошенным. А потом ты просто начал танцевать. Столько страсти, любви, столько эмоций было в каждом движении. Ты можешь поверить, что всё это есть и в твоем голосе? Природа щедро одарила тебя, Джебом, не каждому так повезло. Даже в нашем агентстве, — она тепло улыбнулась, потрепала его по волосам и на минутку замолчала. — Ну, что, попробуем счастливо дебютировать?

   Учитель отошла к синтезатору и мимоходом качнула стрелку метронома. Та замерла на мгновение в одной точке, а потом быстро набрала ход.

 

***

 

   Дни летели один за другим. Прохладный ноябрь сменился нетипично снежным для Сеула декабрем. Джебом разрывался между промежуточными тестами в школе, подготовкой к очередной оценке стажеров и индивидуальными уроками вокала. Ночные разговоры в Skype стали приятной редкостью. Джей помогал ему готовить эссе на английский, а сам заставлял давать ему задания по корейской грамматике, хотя тоже должен был готовиться к завершению учебного семестра.

   Они так больше и не поднимали тему с прослушиванием: Джебому казалось, будто Джей ограждает его от своих переживаний, зная теперь как тому тяжело. В редкие свободные минуты они болтали о всякой забавной ерунде, о школе, друзьях и родителях. Джей в шутку учил его непонятному английскому сленгу, а Джебом очень серьезно — корейским ругательствам.

   Он собирал образ Джея по кусочкам: нелепые проделки, огромная любовь к родителям, верность друзьям и непомерная жажда везде быть первым. Джебом представлял его излишне шумным жизнерадостным мальчишкой с серьезными глазами, с которым весело вместе прогуливать школу и совсем не страшно делать глупости. В их общении он чувствовал искренность и свободу, которых ему часто не хватало в разговорах вне сети, когда оказываешься к собеседнику лицом к лицу.

   В один из вечеров Джебом получил от него невозможно крутое прозвище. Он, конечно, не показал, насколько оно ему понравилось, и даже делал вид, что ужасно раздражается, когда тот его так называет.

   Но на своих учебных тетрадях он теперь размашисто выводил “DefSoul”.

   А потом Джей пропал. Джебом поздравлял его с Рождеством, рассказывал, что подарили ему родители, как вкусно готовит его мама, как он получил высокий балл за последний тест по английскому, но в ответ не приходило ни строчки. Он выходил в сеть и каждый раз задерживал дыхание, надеясь, что вот сейчас придет новое сообщение. Но статус J-Flawless оставался “Не в сети”. Джебом злился, расстраивался и ужасно скучал.

   Потом злился на себя, что скучает.

   Он кое-как пережил ту зиму, борясь с иррациональным чувством одиночества и пытаясь заполнить появившуюся пустоту. Не имея больше возможности с кем-то говорить по душам, у него появились дневники, в которых он писал всё то, что сказал бы Джею. Заполнял поля цитатами из прочитанных книг и просмотренных кинолент, рисовал кривые забавные рожицы и идеальные графики своих успехов и неудач.

   А потом, сидя в тени цветущей вишни в парке Ханган, совершенно неожиданно для самого себя, написал в тетради свою первую песню.

 

_2 года спустя_

 

   Они шли с Джиненом по коридору, лениво перекидываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Их парная репетиция закончилась буквально 15 минут назад. Джебом чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон: майка промокла насквозь, со светлой челки капало, а ноги были словно ватные. Недавно проколотые уши противно зудели, и он постоянно дергал себя за мочки, делая только хуже. Судя по лицу Джинена, тот чувствовал себя нисколько не лучше.

   Они начали подготовку к дебюту пару месяцев назад, но оба, Джинен и Джебом, думали, что просто рискуют до него не дожить с таким расписанием. Тренировки длились по 12-14 часов, не оставляя времени ни на что другое. У Джинена запоздало началась ломка голоса, и он проходил все круги ада, как пару лет назад сам Джебом. Они до ужаса боялись, что дебют отложат, но агентство решило иначе. Теперь Джинен часами не вылезал из класса по рэпу.

   Из комнаты, в которой совсем недавно они тренировались вместе со всеми, приглушено доносились оживленные вопли и высокий заливистый смех. Джебом всё никак не мог узнать его и, поддавшись любопытству, дернул Джинёна за рукав:

   — Эй, зайдем поздороваться?

   Джинён кивнул и поплелся за ним послушным осликом, шаркая по полу.

   Они уже хотели открыть дверь, как та сама резко распахнулась, едва не приложив Джебома по носу. На пороге стоял Марк, который под шум и гвалт собирался совершить побег.

   — О, парни, — он солнечно улыбнулся, — а у нас новенький вместо Хёну. Его повысили в ранге после последнего прослушивания и добавили к нам в группу. Забавный малый, — тут он поймал взгляд еще больше поникшего Джинёна, и его улыбка вмиг стекла с лица, — чёрт, прости.

   Джинён резко развернулся на пятках и быстрым шагом направился в сторону лестниц. Джебом двинулся было за ним, но решил оставить того одного.

   Хёну, их славный Хёну, с которым они прошли огонь и воду, с которым столько дрались и мирились, в прошлом месяце собрал вещи и уехал, так ни с кем и не попрощавшись. Среди стажеров ходило много слухов, а сам их виновник не брал трубку и вообще делал вид, что умер.

   Джинён тогда полночи плакал прямо на лестничном пролете их общежития. И проплакал бы и вторую её половину, если бы Джебом не затащил его силой в квартиру. Они проговорили на кухне до самого рассвета над остывшими чашками мятного чая и пообещали друг другу, что будут стараться изо всех сил, чтобы их хён ими гордился.

   — Зря ты про Хёну сказал.

   — Я не подумал, — Марк неловко растрепал волосы и сконфуженно улыбнулся, глядя куда-то в пол.

   Из-за его спины снова раздался этот ненормальный смех, и Джебом увидел, наконец, его владельца. Невысокий крепкий парень повис на плече Ёнхёна и что-то быстро рассказывал ему по-английски, активно жестикулируя. Ёнхён отвечал, лучезарно улыбаясь, и они оба закатывались громким смехом.

   Казалось, будто новенькому физически сложно устоять на месте: он постоянно двигался, подскакивал и умудрялся заполнять собой всю комнату разом. Хёны забились уставшей кучей в один угол, и смотрели на него замученными глазами. Джебом подумал, что точно видел его раньше — черты лица были ему знакомы — но никак не мог вспомнить его имя.

   — Это Джексон, — Марк кивнул в сторону новенького и наклонился ближе к Джебому, чтобы тот хоть что-то расслышал, — он приехал в прошлом июле из Гонконга. Наш Бэм Бэм вместе с ним ходит на уроки корейского, и кое-что о нем рассказывал. Джексон мог писать на хангыле уже на первом занятии, даже знал немного грамматику, но совсем не говорил. Их учитель еще очень удивился, обычно-то наоборот.

   Марк втолковывал ему что-то еще, но тут, среди звонкого смеха и непривычно хриплого голоса, Джебом уловил фразу, которая заставила его отвлечься.

   — Если честно, то…

   Он разом окаменел и почувствовал, как кровь схлынула с лица, а сердце пропустило удар.

   — … мне предлагали учиться в Стэнфорде, но...

   —… а, еще он вроде раньше состоял в сборной Гонконга по фехтованию, даже выиграл там что-то крупное...Эй, Джебом, ты чего? Тебе плохо? Ты бледный, будто собрался в обморок падать.

   Джебом пытался заставить себя дышать, двигаться, мыслить. Кровь шумела в ушах, и у него разом онемели пальцы на руках. Шаг за шагом он начал пятиться к выходу, мечтая оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте.

   Не может этого быть. Нереально. Не-воз-мож-но.

   Из ступора его вывел вскрик кого-то из хёнов:

   — Какое, говоришь, ты хочешь себе сценическое имя? J-Flawless?

   — Его нужно познакомить с нашим Def Soul, — донеслось до Джебома, — Им, кажется, будет что обсудить, — в голосе хёна было столько иронии, что хотелось ответить ему что-то грубое, — если тот его не убьет в первые же… О, а вот же он! Джебома, иди к нам!

   Джебом зажмурился и досчитал до десяти, борясь с желанием позорно сбежать. Он слышал неуверенно приближающиеся шаги по паркету, а потом:

   — Ты… Тебя зовут Def Soul?

   Он открыл глаза и посмотрел Джексону прямо в лицо. Тот выглядел так, словно только что словил своей головой баскетбольный мяч. Наверное, отвлеченно подумал Джебом, я сейчас выгляжу точно также.

   — Меня зовут Им Джебом, — у него совсем сел голос от ужаса и абсурда происходящего, — я…

   — Он у нас великий танцор, — кто-то из хёнов продолжал открыто издеваться, — и чуть менее великий…

   На лице Джексона медленно расцветала абсолютно идиотская улыбка. У Джебома стремительно рушились последние надежды, что это просто нелепое совпадение.

   — Я буду звать тебя B-Boy King, — радостно сказал Джексон и панибратски закинул свою руку ему на плечо.

   — Ты будешь звать меня “Хён”, — выдавил из себя Джебом, и спрятал пылающее лицо в ладонях.

  


**Author's Note:**

> * Уильям Пени Эдер Роджерс


End file.
